Akatsuki High
by emogurl190
Summary: This is just the first chapter to it. I'm not totally done put i'm getting there......slowly
1. Akatsuki High

"**Hey Pein!!" I yelled**

**"Yeah Setsumi?" Pein yelled back at me.**

**"The new freshmen are here." I told him while looking at them walk onto the school grounds.**

**"You mean the fresh**_**meat**_**." Zetzu said**

**"Oh shut it Zetzu." I snapped at him and he started to whimper.**

**I remember when I was a freshmen and the first thing I remember is being shoved into a locker. It was by the all known bullies that called themselves the Akastuki but now I am part of them.**

**The Akastuki include me-Setsumi, Pein the leader, Konan the leaders girl, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetzu, and Tobi who I think shouldn't even be a bully because first of all he is to nice but he is our bait, yes I know its mean but hey what can I say we are bullies.**

**"So what are we gonna do with the fresh meat this time?" Itachi asked**

**"Don't know." Pein replied**

**"Did you just say you didn't know?" we all asked him.**

**"Yes I did. Gotta problem?" He said**

**"No."I quickly replied.**

**Just then a boy about 5' 8'' black spiky hair, walked onto the grounds and as soon as he did that two girls ran over to him squealing, one had blonde hair and the other had pink. As soon as Itachi saw him he curled his hands into a fist and started to walk over to him but I tugged on his arm to tell him to stay put.**

**"Itachi whats the matta?" Tobi asked**

**"Just that I see my idiot brother and his stupid friends." Itachi snarled it out to the point that it almost sounded like a whisper.**

**"I'm bored…." I said right as the bell for school rang. "Never mind." I continued and looked at Itachi and pulled him to my height. Everyone was watching me. When I brought his face close to mine I gave him a kiss on the lips, just a quick one.**

**Everyone just stared. No one said anything and Itachi well he looked just as dumbfounded as Pein did. They kinda looked funny with their mouth dropped down.**

**"You guys will become popluarpopular in life." I said to them and Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu just started to laugh away while Pein, Konan, and Itachi shut their mouths.**

**So we headed into the school and we were going to go to our 1****st**** hour class which was dreaded social studies for us but we decided to pay the freshmen a visit.**

***poof* "Ok listen up freshmen!" Itachi shouted but no one was listening.**

**I turned to itachi and said "Let me do it." He nodded "LISTEN UP FRESHMEN!!" They all turned to look at me. "Pein your turn." I said to him**

**"Ok. We, The Akatsuki, rule the school so listen carefully. If you don't…..well that for us to know and for you to find out if you don't listen." He glanced around the class room to make sure he had everyone's attention. He continued, "If you get in our way we will pulverize you. Which means there will be nothing left of you whatsoever. Got it?!" all the freshmen nodded in agreement. "Good. Konan, you take over." He finished**

**"Time for you to know who we are. I am Konan. The one that was just talking is Pein leader of the Akatsuki." She looked at me. I knew I had to introduce the rest of us cuz she only introduced herself and Pein.**

**"I'm Setsumi. This is Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetzu and Tobi." I announced and the rest of the group nodded as I said there name.**

**"Now and questions?" I asked the bunch. A girl with pink hair raised her hand. "Yeah you. Dork with the pink hair." I pointed at her. There was some laughter behind me. I thought it was either Kisame or Zetzu**

**"I have a name you know and itsit's Sa-" she started.**

**"Well you know what," she shook her head 'no', "I don't care what your name is because it's not like I'll every talk to you any way." **

**"Well ok, but why are u SO scrawny?" she asked in the ' I'm an angel' voice**

**"What did you say?! I AM NOT SCRAWNY!!!!" I shouted at her while I went to lunge at her but Itachi held me back.**

**"Calm down Setsumi. It's ok. Don't let some little punk get to you. I know that your tougher than that." He said so nice to me.**

**"Alright! Now u guys know who we are. So I expect u guys to just stay out of our way." Pein announced to the class then turned to us and whispered "Let's go." **

***POOF***


	2. Akatsuki High Chap2

Later that day as I was walking to go outside I noticed someone following me so I stopped liked I dropped something and got down on my knees. As I was on my knees I looked around cautiously. I stood up and announced "I know your there. What do you want?"

No answer. So I kept walking and stopped again. "Ok. I know your there. So just come out and tell me what you want." I said as I turned around so quickly that you would think I teleported.

The boy stepped out of hiding. He had black hair. It was short I'm guessing but I wasn't worried about what he looked like I was just worried about his movements so I wouldn't end up fighting him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked with a little frightened tone.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's younger brother." He said in monotone

"Yeah, what do you want any way?" I asked him again

"You were going to hurt Sakura, weren't you, but Itachi held you back?" he said in that irritating monotone.

"No I wasn't. I would never lose my cool that easy." I said, by then I swear that half the school was watching. "Why do you like her?" I asked him. I think I hit the spot I wanted to hit.

"No. I don't like her nor do I care about her." He said without his monotone voice. It seemed he had a little worry in his voice.

"Well any ways I don't care, but you brats think you are so great that we won't hurt you just because you are related to Itachi, but I got some news, you won't get treated nicely. You all will get treated the same you little brat." I said as I turned around. Everyone parted that was near to let me through and as I was about 10 steps away that's when it hit me.

He was trying to get me to turn around so he could come and hit me because if I'm turned the opposite way it gives him an edge cuz he thinks I can't turn around that fast but he is in for some pain.

I heard him coming at me so I turned as quick as I could………..


End file.
